


handsy

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Carson's a nb lesbian and Matt is pre bottom surgery, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: before you read: yes Carson is a he/him lesbian, no i don't care if you think they're not "valid"; i wrote this for a close friend, not you.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	handsy

**Author's Note:**

> before you read: yes Carson is a he/him lesbian, no i don't care if you think they're not "valid"; i wrote this for a close friend, not you.

"Gosh, Maddie.." Carson mumbled softly into his girlfriend's lips as the oldest of the two towered over him, lips locked onto Carson's in a passionate kiss. Carson rested his hands on his girlfriend's hips as they kissed until Maddie broke away from the kiss first.

Carson whined, resulting in his girlfriend to giggle at him. She straddled his lap, pulling her skirt down slowly to reveal her lacy panties, which had a stain in the front from precum of her hardened cock. Carson blushed, watching her finally strip down until she was fully naked below the waist, her erection resting on her shirt that she left on.

She helped Carson out of his shorts and boxers, grinning once the couple were both undressed below the waist. She slotted her lips back onto Carson's deepening the kiss than before. Carson reached his hands out, cupping Maddie's breast, Maddie moaned into Carson's mouth as he squeezed the soft flesh in his hands. He moved one hand, tracing up and down the older girl's curves until he reached down to her cock, he took his own shaft and her's in his hand, pumping the two lengths slowly in his hand at the same time. 

Maddie whimpered into Carson's mouth from the touch, her body squirmed as he began to pick up the pace. They moaned into each other's mouth as Carson continued to pump their shafts in unison, making sure to brush his thumb over the slit of his girlfriend's cock.

Maddie pulled away from the kiss, whining and rocking desperately into Carson's fist for more pleasure. "C-Carson, s-so good baby, mmph.." She bit her bottom lip, eyes glossy and pupils blown. Carson grunted and kneaded the breast that was still occupying his other hand. Maddie threw her head foward, messy brown locks of her chestnut hair covering her face. 

After a few more groans from the couple and breathlessly, needy moans from Maddie; Maddie panted, her hips began to stutter and buckle as she came over Carson's fist. He continued to pump the cocks until he peaked his orgasm and came as well, adding onto the mess on his hand.

They both sighed as they rode out their high, Carson lazily reached his hand off the bed, wiping the cum onto a dirty shirt that lingered on the floor the positioned some pillows behind his neck, laying down onto them. He pulled his girlfriend down to lay on his chest, which she complied, nuzzling her head under his chin, he rested his chin on her head, stroking her long, dark hair and smiling as they cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
